


Prendre soin (a gift)

by Shirley



Series: Take care [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal est Hannibal..., M/M, Will doit prendre une décision, prendre soin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: Il n’avait jamais imaginé que quelqu’un puisse vouloir prendre soin de lui mais ça c’était jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hannibal Lecter.Le monde a basculé et changé d’axe ce jour là.( Après S1 épisode 8)





	Prendre soin (a gift)

**Author's Note:**

> ça fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit de fic. Et l'envie m'a prise cette nuit.  
> je suis plutôt contente du résultat même si la tournure de la fic n'était pas prévue.
> 
> Je m'excuse si des fautes sont présentes,j'ai écrit ce texte à minuit.
> 
> Merci de laisser des commentaires. j'ai très envie d'écrire une suite et j'ai plein d'idées.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Will Graham avait peu l’habitude qu’on prenne soin de lui. Son père avait fait ce qu’il avait pu mais comment dire ? il n’aurait pas gagné la médaille du père de l’année. Will ne lui en avait jamais voulu, élever un fils seul dans les année 80 ce n’était pas une chose facile.

A la fac, il avait eu quelques relations, pas de celles qui puissent être qualifier de sérieuses.

 

Il n’avait jamais cru que quelqu’un puisse un jour vouloir prendre soin de lui mais ça c’était jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Docteur Lecter.

 

Le monde avait basculé et changé d’axe ce jour là.

 

\------------------

Ce matin de novembre, il faisait froid et gris quand la sonnerie retentit. Will n’attendait personne, il était à peine 9 heure passées de quelques minutes et c'était samedi. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas Alana, il n’était pas d’humeur pour supporter les silences gênés et les non-dits.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte entouré de ses chiens excités et curieux de connaître l’identité du visiteur. Will n’était pas bon à cacher ses émotions, il n’en voyait pas l’utilité, c’est pour cela que sa première réaction fut de jeter un regard mi agacé mi ennuyeux au Dr Lecter, qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

Comme à son habitude, Dr Lecter, était extrêmement bien habillé, ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection et Will pu même respirer une bouffé de son après rasage extrêmement coûteuse aux senteurs boisés.

“ Bonjour Will “ Quand le docteur parla, son souffle formait des volutes blanches dans l'air glacé.

Will était frigorifié, vêtu d’un simple tee-shirt en coton et d’un pantalon. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et retourna à l’intérieur. Le Docteur compris l’invitation silencieuse et entra, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

“ Dr Lecter, je n’attendais pas de visite de votre part ce matin. Ce n’est pas très poli de s’inviter sans prévenir “

En parlant Will, jetta des bûches dans la cheminée et commença à les allumer. Puis il se releva de sa position accroupie et tourna le dos à la cheminée sentant la chaleur se propageait petit à petit dans toute la pièce. Les chiens entourèrent Hannibal, tout excités, ils aboyèrent chacun à leur tour sans doute pour attirer l’attention du Docteur.

Hannibal ne semblait pas mal à l’aise, il souleva un peu plus haut, le grand sac qu’il avait apporté qui semblait contenir des boîtes. Son regard calme se posa sur Will

“ J’ai essayé de vous joindre sur votre portable, mais mon appel tombait directement sur la messagerie. J’ai pris la liberté de tout de même venir ce matin, pour le petit déjeuner, j’espère que cela n’est pas une gêne Will”

Will haussa les épaules, après tout pourquoi pas. Hier soir, il s'était nourri d’une boite de thon et de crackers, mangeait un petit déjeuner qui sait sera copieux et délicieux ( sans nulle doute connaissant Hannibal ) ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

“ Non, ça ne me gène pas. ”

Dr Lecter dû prendre pas cela comme une façon de l’autoriser à se mettre à l’aise, car il alla directement à la cuisine,posa son sac sur la table et enleva soigneusement son manteau. Will s’approcha de lui pour lui prendre des mains et n’ayant pas de porte manteau, il le posa simplement sur un le canapé.

‘ Tuttut “ Voyant les chiens s’agitaient de plus en plus , il ouvrit la porte en grand et les fit sortir pour qu’ils jouent à l'extérieur. Après que ce soit fait, il referma rapidement la porte et pris un gilet en laine qui traîna sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

“ Manger un petit déjeuner consistant est une excellente manière de commencer le weekend Will, c’est pour cela que je me suis permis de préparer quelques choses. Je crains tout de fois, que ce soit un peu simpliste au vu des limites qui me sont imposés”

Will leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras, observant Hannibal sortir les boites de son sac avec précaution “ Vous voulez parler de ma cuisine vide de tout ingrédient et de tout ustensiles ?”

Hannibal arrêta son geste et jeta un regard posé à Will puis commença à ouvrir les boîtes.

“Je ne me permettrais pas de porter un tel jugement Will , je m’adapte simplement à la situation”

“Quel homme pragmatique que vous êtes Docteur Lecter.”

Will pu apercevoir un léger mouvement des lèvres d’Hannibal ressemblant à de l’amusement.

“ Le pragmatisme m’a permit d’avoir la vie que j’ai Will”

Will s’approcha curieux de ce que contenait les boîtes

“ Le pragmatisme n’est pas mon fort. Je préfère le déni Docteur “

Hannibal détacha ses boutons de manchettes et releva chacune de ses manches et prit une louche de son sac. Will s’interdit de regarder trop longtemps les avant bras du Dr Lecter.

“ Le déni peut être une très bonne réponse très saine et adaptée à une situation difficile ou sortant de la normalité , par exemple à une situation traumatisante. Le déni peut permettre la résilience Will “

“ Vous avez fait de la pâte à crêpes ? “

Hannibal cessa de mélanger la pâte avec la louche et tourna un instant sa tête vers lui

“ Non des pancakes, vous préférez les crêpes ? “

Will sourit et secoua la tête

“Je ne vais pas me plaindre, Docteur. Vous avez dû vous lever tôt pour préparer la pâte et quoi d’autre ? “

Hannibal sorti une poêle de son sac, la posa sur la gazière, prit un bol qu’il trouva dans un placard. Ensuite, il sorti de son sac une mini boite contenant un peu d’huile. Il versa une quantité d’huile sur la poêle et alluma le feu.

“ Omelette, salade de fruit, jus d’orange, croissant et café “

“ Un petit déjeuner à la française donc, la grande classe. Qu’ai je fait pour mériter un tel traitement Docteur ? Allez-vous me demander l'autorisation d’écrire un article sur moi pour ensuite le publier ? ”

Will ne put s'empêcher à son ton de prendre des accents agacés et moqueur. Hannibal ne sembla pas être touché plus que ça, il remplit la louche de pâte et la versa sur la poêle. Une odeur délicieuse embauma aussitôt la maison.

“ Prendre soin de mes amis n’est jamais sous condition Will. C’est un plaisir de faire cela pour vous. Pourriez vous me donner la spatule qui est dans mon sac ? Merci “

Après quelques minutes de silence seulement troublées par le bruit de pancakes retournés et posés dans une assiette Will reprit la parole.

“Je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre d’attention. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous essayiez de me manipuler pour votre propre bénéfice Docteur ”

“ La manipulation fait partie intégrante de toute relation, familiale, amoureuse, amitié. L’humaine est fait ainsi, la manipulation abusive et répétée est elle considérée comme malsaine Will. Pouvez me donner maintenant les oeufs et l’herbe de provence qui sont dans mon sac ? “

Will donna les ingrédients demandé à Hannibal et reprit.

“Donc vous ne réfutez pas que vous voulez quelque chose de moi Docteur en échange du petit déjeuner ? “

Hannibal cassa les oeufs dans un bol, jeta les coquilles à la poubelle, mit deux poignées d’herbe de provence et commença à fouetter les oeufs. La poêle toujours sur la gazinière à feu doux.

Après avoir verser le mélange dans la poêle, l’huile grésilla quelques secondes, Hannibal regarda Will dans les yeux.

“ Je souhaite votre bien être Will. “

Will ne put s'empêcher de rire ‘ Mon bien être ? Pourquoi Docteur ? “

Hannibal versa l'omelette parfaitement ronde et dorée sur une assiette et recommença à casser des oeufs pour en faire une seconde.

“ A chaque réponse que je vous donnerais, la votre sera “ pourquoi ?” Will. Toute question n’a pas sa réponse satisfaisante. Vous ne serez pas satisfaite de la mienne peu importe la manière dont je la formule, que je vous dise que je souhaite être votre, ami, prendre soin de vous, de votre santé mentale et physique votre réponse à cela sera toujours “ pourquoi ?”. C’est à cela que sert la confiance entre les humain, à répondre aux pourquoi. Maintenant donnez moi les oranges et le presse fruit “

Will s'exécuta, encore troublé par la réponse d’Hannibal. Lui qui toute sa vie n’avait pu compter que sur lui même pour son bien être avait du mal à imaginer laisser quelqu’un d’autre s’en occuper. Laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui était comme sauter dans l’inconnu. Inédit, dangereux et tentant.

Will ne put s'empêcher de regarder les veines des avant bras d'Hannibal ressortir quand le docteur pressaient les oranges. Il leva ses yeux et leurs regards se rencontra un instant. Puis Will détourna les yeux et commença à chercher les couverts et les verres

“ J’ai envie de prendre soin de vous Will, permettez moi de le faire. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu’un protégeant sa vie privée et son espace personnel”

“ Tout comme vous Docteur” Will avait posé les verres sur la table et s’était retourné vers Hannibal, sentant presque comme un reproche les mots dits.

Hannibal versa le jus dans deux verres. Puis les posa soigneusement l’un en face de l’autre sur la table

“ Ce n’était pas un reproche Will et je suis en effet une personne très privée c’est pour cela que je sais l’honneur qui me serait fait si vous me laissiez prendre soin de vous “

“ Vous avez envie de prendre soin de moi Docteur ?”

Hannibal se tourna face à Will , toute son attention rivée vers lui.

“ Oui Will “

“ Avez vous envie de coucher avec moi Docteur ? “ Will posa sa question d'un ton froid et détaché comme s'il était question de la météo par pur provocation

Hannibal ne cilla pas. Son regard prit une profondeur plus sombre, et son accent sembla légèrement plus prononcé, à peine plus que la normale mais Will commençait à bien reconnaître ses détails.

“Si ma réponse était oui ,cela ne remettrait pas en cause le fait que je souhaite prendre soin de vous mais cela constituerait uniquement une raison à ma demande “

“ Une raison qui ne sera pas innocente. Nous sommes de retour à la manipulation, obtenir quelque chose de l’autre Docteur ”

Hannibal prit l’assiette de pancake et la posa au centre, puis il prit les deux assiettes contenant les omelettes encore chaudes et fumantes. Will s’assit sur une des chaises et attendit qu’Hannibal fasse de même

“ Courtiser quelqu’un n’est pas considéré comme de la manipulation “

Will haussa un sourcil et se moqua “ Donc c’est votre technique de drague Docteur ? “

Hannibal se leva de sa chaise “ Excusez moi Will j’allais oublier le café.” Il sortit un grand thermos de son sac et deux tasses à café blanches. Puis il s'assit, posa les tasses et versa le café. Une délicieuse odeur de caféine aux arômes riches et corsés se diffusa dans la maison.

“ Est-ce que vous voulez être courtisé Will ? “

Hannibal prit une gorgée de son café sans détacher ses yeux de Will, puis posa doucement sa tasse. Il regarda un instant Will prendre une bouchée de son pancake puis prit un croissant.

“ Répondre à une question par une autre question est impoli Docteur “

Will ne réussit pas à cacher son sourire moqueur et Hannibal lui répondit par un léger sourire.

“Vous avez raison, ce n’est pas correcte. Donc disons que j’ai envie de prendre soin de vous mais vous ne devez pas ressentir la nécessité de voir mes actions uniquement dictées par des arrières pensées. “

Hannibal reprit une gorgée de café et ses yeux suivit les gestes de Will à la trace comme si il ne souhaitait pas en perdre une miette. Comme si le véritable festin était là en face de lui, voir Will prendre du plaisir à manger et étrangement cela ne gênait pas Will. Il n’était juste pas habitué à une telle attention intense.

“ Et si j’ai envie que vous ayez des arrières pensées Docteur ?

Hannibal prit ses couverts, découpa un morceau de pancake, y versa un peu de sirop d'érable et ensuite fit quelque chose qui court circuita presque les pensées de Will. Il tendit sa fourchette contenant un morceau du pancake vers Will.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et Will savait que s'il refusa la fourchette tendu vers lui alors Hannibal prendrait cela comme un refus à sa proposition. Il devait refuser, c’est ce que ferait les gens normaux. C’est ce qu’il pensait, il était un adulte, être nourri et dorloté pouvait être considéré comme déviant. La prochaine étape serait quoi ?, laisser Hannibal l’habillait ?

Hannibal ne sembla pas troublé ou vexé par le temps que prenait Will pour se décider, ses yeux fixaient Will, avec patience comme s' il pouvait passer la journée à attendre.

Sans qu’il prenne conscience de son geste, Will se pencha, ouvrit la bouche légèrement et prit le morceau de pancake. Dès la mise en bouche, le pancake prit une texture fondante.

Will remarqué le regard d’Hannibal s’assombrir, ses lèvres se pinçaient légèrement comme si ce qu’il voyait était un délice pour ses yeux. Il recommença à couper un autre morceaux de pancake puis à y verser du sirop.

“ Prendre soin de l’autre est un des plaisir humain les plus intenses qu’il existe... Cela créer une intimité entre deux personnes et l’intimité est une chose rare et précieuse Will”

Hannibal tendit à nouveau sa fourchette vers la bouche de Will qui n’avait pas les mots pour répondre encore choqué par son action. Will ouvrit lentement sa bouche.

“Et l’intimité est ce que je souhaite partager avec vous Will. “

Will hocha seulement la tête et macha puis lécha ses lèvres du sirop qui y était resté collé. Hannibal posa ses yeux puis il posa sa fourchette et prit sa tasse de café, prit une gorgée et regarda Will avec contentement.

“ Vous n’avez a pas répondu à ma question Docteur, est-ce que… vous voulez avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ? Après tout le sexe est considéré comme le plus haut degré d’intimité “

Hannibal reprit sa fourchette et son couteau et découpa un morceau, il jeta un regard à Will et tendit un morceau de pancake.

“ Si votre question est celle de toute à l’heure, si j’ai envie de coucher avec vous, je ne peux qu’être honnête et répondre oui, cela serait un immense plaisir. Toutefois, ce n’est pas l’objectif final, si cela n’arrive jamais, alors j’aurais pris un plaisir délicieux à prendre soin de vous mon cher Will “

Will prit une gorgé de jus d’orange frais qui avait le goût du paradis.

“ Jusqu'où irait cette intimité, votre envie de prendre soin de moi ? Me nourrir, ensuite quoi ? Me laver, m'habiller Docteur ? “

Encore une fois Hannibal ne prit pas ombrage du ton agacé de Will,sa voix était posée et presque douce comme pour apaiser les doutes de Will.

“ J’irais là ou vous me laisser aller Will. J’aimerais vous nourrir, quand nos emplois du temps respectifs le permettent. Commençons par là si vous le voulez bien. “

Will sentit ses battement du coeur légèrement accélérée ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Même quand il avait embrassé Alana, ses battement de coeur était resté réguliers.

Il hocha simplement la tête,il avait envie d’essayer. Laisser quelqu'un prendre soin delui. Laisser Hannibal prendre soin de lui. Il avait envie de s’octroyer ça. Son regard se posa sur les avants bras d’hannibal, forts et musclés.

Oui après tous, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mal ?

Pour la première fois de la matinée, Hannibal laissa son regard sombre presque affamé se posait sur Will. Le regard d’un loup devant un délicieux festin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Kudos ou pas ? Commentaire ?
> 
> A très bientôt pour une suite les amis ( ou sans doute il sera question de bain ... et Rated E)


End file.
